Recollections
by LookAgain
Summary: Hello, all! I've been reading and reviewing as a guest for a while on here, but this is my first fanfiction. I've noticed that there are not too many stories that take place during the Unstoppable series, and I had an idea for one, so here it is. SPOILERS FOR COUNTDOWN! The Cahills are racing against the clock to find Dan, find the antidote, and most of all... save Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy**

**Train from Tikal, Guatemala to Peten, Guatemala**

Amy peered at her mangled wristwatch. She could barely make out the time on the cracked screen and in the dim twilight, but she was sure it read 8:00, Tuesday.

Not much time left.

4 days.

She sighed.

I wonder how the others are taking it? she wondered.

She sighed again.

* * *

Amy, Jake, Atticus, Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton were all on a train to the Santa Elena International Airport, in Peten, Guatemala. Ian had, with no qualms, swiped his platinum credit card, and with just a few clicks on Jake's laptop, they had booked 6 one-way tickets to Attleboro, Massachusetts. They were almost a sinister group; not one soul spoke a word, or shared a glance, or interacted at all, really. All six were lost in their own thoughts. Other passengers on the train took one look at the group and walked right past their car, so that their car was empty except for them. They were sitting spread out, all of them looking out the window on their sides. Not a single word was spoken.

They didn't have to. They were all thinking along the same lines. Actually, the same seven lines.

1. Dan is missing

2. Olivia Cahill's book is missing

3. Pony is... gone

4. We don't have the antidote

5. Pierce is getting stronger

6. We only have 4 days

7. Fiske is dying

8. AMY. IS. DYING.

It was a crisis, the worst so far, as they all knew. Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, it had. In more ways than one. And though everyone was suffering, some were suffering more than others. A select few. Amy, for one. Ian and Jake, both, for another. Atticus was confused, while Jonah and Hamilton were just shocked.

Everyone, save Amy, was repeating the same phrase in their mind: this can't be happening.

Of course, after Amy had ingested the serum, she also hadn't believed it. She just couldn't believe that it was possible to die after feeling so energetic, and strong, and... _alive. _She had registered the fact that she would die in a week, but she hadn't thought it would really happen... would it?

But then the spasms had started. And the vision lapses. Right now, sitting on the train and staring out the window at the Guatemalan countryside, her left foot and leg were uncontrollably shaking. She couldn't feel her left leg at all, and so she couldn't stop it. And her vision was kind of tinted yellow (she had done a double take when she thought she saw a _neon_ _yellow cow_). She just hoped it didn't get too worse any time soon, or at least until they could find the last ingredient. She also hoped that her companions wouldn't take notice of her now thumping foot and further make it more awkward and real.

The thoughts of her foot reminded her of of the reason why...

The reason...

She couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Was Pony really dead?

She was tempted to ask her neighbor, Hamilton, just to make sure, but he looked busy (and rather ashen-faced), so she kept quiet.

But now that she thought about it, she came to a realization that made her want to just stop these horrible thoughts.

It was _her fault._

Her fault that Pony had joined the Cahills in the first place. Her fault that he had gotten tangled up in this. Her fault that he had had to run all the way to their position in the jungle to warn them. Her fault that she couldn't save him because of her stupid legs and the stupid serum. Her fault. It was all _her fault. _

_What was the point of taking the serum if I couldn't save Pony? And what was the point if Dan is missing?_

She felt guilty thinking that she was now going to die for no reason, but that was exactly what was going through her head. Sitting here, on the train, doing nothing at all, was making it worse. Here she was, with super-enhanced senses and energy, able to run up a wall and crack national security firewalls, but unable to do anything, just sitting on the slowly-moving train.

She wanted to punch the wall.

The others seemed a little aware of her attitude, as she was literally glowing with energy, hatred, and guilt, and she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, but they avoided her anyway.

It was too much loss. Even her newly strengthened and superhuman body and mind couldn't bear the guilt and weight of two peoples' deaths, as well as countless others.

It reminded her of Evan.

He too... It was all her fault.

She felt like throwing up.

I am a monster...

I am a monster...

I AM A MONSTER...

_I am a monster..._

_I... am... a... monster..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Umm... it seems like I 'forgot' to put an author's note in the first chapter, but seeing as it's my first story and I really didn't know how, I think it's okay. Anywho, I meant for this story to be a collection of reflections from many of the Cahills, thinking back to their times together in the past three series'. But the first chapter ended up being a kind of preface. I don't plan out my writings or anything, and my mind was kind of wandering when I wrote this, so sorry if it seems kind of off-track. So the reflections start from now. There really isn't much plot, and yes, there will be some romance (I'm not telling who)! :-) PLEASE take time to review, I would really appreciate knowing that someone reads this. Even if it's a quick one. Thanks.**

* * *

**Dan**

**Unknown Location**

Dan woke up groggily, trying to blink away the seemingly harsh light that he thought was being shined in his eyes. When he was actually able to see something other than after-images, he trashed the idea of a light, seeing as there _was _none. But then how could he see? And why was his head pounding so hard? It felt like his head was going to explode anytime now.

It was all too confusing.

And why did it feel like he was rocking?

He remembered his training and sat still for a couple minutes, trying to regain his senses, even though his instincts were telling him to jump up and run around in panic, or smash through the wall to stop his head from hurting.

That last thought brought him to his first useful question since he woke up.

Where was he?

He took a few calming breaths and looked around in the now not-so-blinding light. It appeared as if he was in a... box? What? Why in the world would he be in a box? And again, why did he feel that rocking sensation? And was he smelling the briny smell of the beach?

And then, all of a sudden, it felt like a switch was thrown in his brain and he knew exactly where he was, though why was still a mystery. He could see where the light was coming from: he was indeed in a crate, and there was weak light filtering through the gaps between the slats of the wooden crate. And he was sure that what he was smelling really was the sea.

But how could any of this be possible?

Last he knew, he had been running away from Pierce's goons in the forest in Tikal, Guatemala. And he was pretty sure there weren't any seas near Tikal. That meant that either he wasn't in the sea, or he was in big trouble. Or, more likely, both.

_Wait a second..._

_Hold on, did I just think Pierce's goons? Yes, yes I did! There must be some connection between them and me stuck in this box in the middle of an ocean that I don't even know where it is and that I am probably very in danger in and how am I going to get out of here and why haven't I asked myself why I'm even in a box yet and why AM I in a box and WOW I'm not making any sense._

He paused on his mental ramblings for a second to chuckle and think, _Wow, if Amy was here, she would've made some dweeby comment on how that was the longest run-on sentence she had ever heard and thus was the most grammatically incorrect sentence ever. Or something like that. _

And then came his most horrifying thought yet.

_Amy?_

_Amy..._

_Amy! _

_Amy?! This isn't funny. _

For a second, in his panic at losing his sister, he forgot his current location and thought that he and his sister were still in the forest, looking for the book.

_Oh, no! The book! And what happened to Pony? Did he survive? And did they get the antidote? Is Amy still... dying?! _

It killed him not to know, which led him to ask himself, _what time is it? How long have I been sitting in this box in the middle of the sea? WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

He wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

_How much time is left... let's see... 1, 2, 3... 3 days have passed since Amy- Amy took the serum. That means she only has... 4 DAYS LEFT!? _

The thought almost sent him spinning out of control again. He couldn't help anyone, sitting here in this box in the middle of the ocean, could he?

He was all but screaming obscenities in his head. He allowed the small, almost-old-Dan part of himself a dry chuckle that meant _at least Amy's not here to scold me for saying bad words!_

But both he and his almost-old-Dan self knew that they didn't mean it.

He considered shouting for help, but decided against it, considering that if this really was an ocean, the chances of someone hearing a screaming crate would be a whopping low. And if he tried to break the crate, he could swim, but again, he wasn't sure how far he would be able to make it if he didn't even know where he was or how close land would be. Though he knew time was a-ticking, he settled for sitting quietly and thinking, hopefully until something happened...

He had nothing better to do, and he had meant to do something for quite some time now, but had not gotten the chance, what with everyone running around trying to stop Pierce.

He wanted to think, to remember everything he could about everyone dear to him, about Amy, about Grace, about... his parents. And others. He trusted his photographic memory more than any photo album, and he had vowed that, should something happen in the near future, he would have memories of all of the people close to him. He did not want to make the mistake of forgetting anyone else. So he sat there...

Just thinking...


End file.
